Metal roofs have great aesthetic appeal and can yield many years of protection. However, metal roofing systems are known to have leakage issues, particularly when metal is used for complex roofing designs such as changes in roof direction, valleys, wall seams and conduit or vent penetrations. Metal roofing systems are also expensive. There is a need in the art for a product that can provide the look of metal with a superior and durable leak protection at a lower cost. Existing membrane based metal simulated roofing systems rely on gluing or welding a rib to a roofing membrane. Gluing is messy. The welding process requires achieving temperatures of the membrane and rib of over 350 degrees Fahrenheit. This requires using heat gun temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit at the nozzle. These temperatures frequently cause distortion or glossing of the membrane and/or rib. The high temperatures also present a safety risk to workers. There is a need in the art for a simulated metal roofing system which can be applied with less mess and without risk of damaging the membrane or the ribs or changing their aesthetic appearance and with less potential risk of burns to a worker.